vegeta-the-baby
by Flame779
Summary: What happens when the prince of all saiyens is transformed back to his 6 year old self but hes different somehow
1. What

Vegeta saw goku wave to him and vegeta stared at him

"Dad!" Shouted trunks

"What is it trunks" vegeta asked annoyed at his son

"What was your past like?" Asked trunks

He was a child a innocent 4 year old child who didn't know

"Bad" Said vegeta

"How bad?" Asked trunks

Vegeta walked off and trunks wanted answers 'his mum had the dragons balls right?' He could wish for his father to be a kid! That way he could see! He ran off and found them

"Great Shenron! I summon you! Hear me!" Shouted trunks as Shenron appeared

"I am the eternel dragon Shenron What is your wish!" Shouted Shenron

"I wish for my dad to be a kid!" Shouted trunks

Shenron hesitantly did so

"your wish has been granted" Shenron Said

He disappeared and the dragon balls went to all the corners of the earth. Vegeta felt his body shrink and get younger by the minute his power decreasing and his tail coming back his memories were wiped

"Aww what you doing on the streets you little guy" said Yamcha Cooing at how cute vegeta is

"I am not little!" Shouted the angry saiyen his hair turning blond

"I am vegeta! Prince of saiyens! calling me small is a grave offense!" Shouted vegeta angrily

"What your vegeta I was actually being nice to you!? You look nothing like you do in your older years" Said yamcha shocked

"Hmph!" Said angry vegeta

Yamcha got out his phone and called Bulma

"What is it yamcha!" Asked the tired Bulma

"Well I see vegeta!" Said yamcha

"REALLY?? WHEN THAT MORON GETS BACK ILL SLAP HIM BACK TO HIS PLANET!" She shouted

Yamcha winced and pulled the phone away from his ears and vegeta tilted his head

"Who is that?" Asked vegeta curiously

"Bulma my _girlfriend_" Said yamcha lying

"Alright..." trailed the confused child

"Well Bulma vegetas kind of a kid" Said yamcha

"He's like 6 or 7" he continued

"IM 8!!!" Shouted vegeta angrily


	2. Z-gang

Yamcha stared at the young saiyen prince who was looking round

"What is this place this isn't planet vegeta and your too weak to be a saiyen" Said vegeta angrily

"You didn't change" Said yamcha angry at vegeta for calling him weak

"No we're on Earth" continued yamcha

"This mud ball!? The inhabitants here are weak! Why hasn't the rest of the saiyens taken over it!" Shouted vegeta

"Your race is!-" Said yamcha

Before a hand clamped over his mouth and he saw Goku nervously laughing as vegeta stared leading their moves as goku pulled him away

"Do you really think telling vegeta his race is dead most of the people he is gonna rule are half breeds!? It will send him into rage killing everything and everyone, I'm not one to hit a kid!" Said goku

"So the brat needs to know!" Said yamcha

"Needs ti know what?" Asked vegeta in a chilling cold tone that made them shiver

'_How is he this cold at 8!' _They both thought simultaneously

"Look vegeta how about we meet Bulma chi chi Goten Gohan trunks piccolo krillain" Said goku

"Sure" Smirked vegeta making yamcha shiver

"What's with the smirk brat!?" Shouted yamcha

Vegeta flew in the air and growled

"Don't call me a brat again" Said vegeta

"Ok.." trailed yamcha

"Let's go!" Said goku using instant transmission to get their faster

Vegeta looked at the people in front of him before everyone shouted

"AWWWEEE HES SO CUTE!" Simultaneously Shouted everyone

"Don't call me cute!" Pouted vegeta

"Awwwww" Said Bulma

"vegetaaaaa" Said krillain

"What?" Asked vegeta annoyed

"YOU ARE A CHILD? I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU" Shouted chi chi

"I don't need taken care of" Said vegeta feeling threatened he backed up a pace

"Your 8 of course you do" Said piccolo

"I grew up in the frieza force love isn't an option Their" Said vegeta

"Vegeta why are you so uptight?" Asked trunkS

"And who are you?" Asked vegeta


	3. Learning

Vegeta watched with curiousity as goku smiled at him

"Your so cute!" Shouted Gohan

Pan looked at vegeta and smiled she couldn't talk yet but she was trying and it was annoying vegeta

"h.hi?" She stuttered

"_Hi?" _His voice was as cold and angry as ever and his eyes were squinted anger cursed through his veins as annoyance shakes his body when marrón hugged his leg

"Uncle vegeta!" She shouted smiling

Krillin could tell vegeta was at his limit and blanked taking her away laughing nervously

"love is weakness and this plwnet is full of it" Said vegeta annoyed

"ugh! I'm 6 why can't i say plwnet! Grrrr!" He was so annoyed he growled and his tail swished side to side

"oh my god kid stop killing me your to cute!" Said Bulma

"I wanna look after him!" Said chi-chi smiling

Vegeta growled, Bulma was quick to say

"I'm his girlfriend!! So I get to look over him!" She said pulling vegeta to her

Vegeta was confused but knew he wanted answers and answers required them

"vegeta is a soldier he's been trained as a saiyen soldier doesn't remember he's good and saiyen are evil so he might be..." trailed piccolo

"Evil?..." Asked Gohan looking down at vegeta

"it's most likely" replied piccolo

"I am sensing evil energy" Krillin admitted

"Common guys he's just a kid!" Shouted Bulma

"He's a saiyen child he's fought and killed probably we should kill him while he stands" explained Yamcha

They all stared at him and goku pulled the eight year old more near him then Yamcha. Vegeta just stayed angry and his pride was telling him to push away but he wants answers

"WHATS GOING ON!" Shouted the younger vegeta

"Umm" Said goku

**oOo**

"So... I'm a powerful hero in the future and call you kackarot?" Asked vegeta

"mmmhmmm" said goku

"Ok... theirs still one more thing I need to ask" Said vegeta

"What?" Asked Bulma

"Isn't Yamcha your boyfriend?" Asked vegeta

"WHAT!?! YAMCHA!!?" Shouted Bulma angry


	4. Vegetas-clothes

Vegeta looked at Goten

"So you got any spare clothes?" Asked vegeta crossing his arms

"None that will fit you... your a bit small" said Goten

Vegeta glared angrily

"What?" He asked in a menecing tone

Chi chi realised what her son said and laughed pulling him away

"Never call vegeta short Goten he'll kill you" Said chi chi

Goten shivered

"Well we need clothes for vegeta" said Trunks

"Gah!" Said vegeta covering his body now realising he was naked with only his boxers on

"Vegeta is body cautious!" Laughed Yamcha

"Yes im not the most built saiyen so i was always told to hide my body" Said vegeta

They looked at him and saw he had no muscle he was skinny as a toothpick and his arms were thin sticks so were his legs

"Never thought I'd see the day vegeta isn't muscly" laughed Yamcha

Bulma growled at Yamcha and Yamcha smiled back at her

"Your not smart like vegeta you know that so shut up!" Shouted Bulma angrily

Vegeta stared at the woman contemplating his older life choices

"So let's get clothes for vegeta!" Smiled chi chi

**oOo**

Vegeta walked around the clothes isle following Bulma. Bulma kept looking back st him to see if he was their and he was then when they all stopped vegeta moved fast and glued their shoe laces all together

"W.what" they all said

Vegeta laughed as they fell

"That was fun" he said twirling the super glue

"Vegeta!" They all shouted angrily

He laughed evilly as a blue hoodie with black jeans and and a black t shirt was pushed to him

"Just go try this on" sighed trunks as vegeta shrugged and entered the changing room coming back it fitted him

"Hmm" Said vegeta

"What's wrong" Asked Goten

"Nothing just it's Hot" replied vegeta taking off the hoodie

The t shirt was baggy because of how skinny he is

"More clothes!" Said Bulma grabbing a dress and shoving it towards vegeta for a joke

"Try this on!" She said smiling

"WHAT NO WAY!" Shouted vegeta

They all laughed as he threw the dress to the floor anger in his eyes


	5. Vegeta-vs-yamcha

Vegeta sighed as he tilted his head

"Where did you learn that language vegeta never say swear again!!" Scolded chi chi

Vegeta just said shit after he cut his finger on a knife growling he placed the finger in his mouth angry at his self

"Where do you think?" Growled vegeta

"I am a saiyen Prince i say what I want and mean what I say!" He growled His anger causing Bulma to back up

"And no one tells me what to do!" He growled louder his short height somehow intimidated the blue haired woman

Vegeta was terrifying

"You spoilt brat!" Shouted Yamcha

Yamcha was angry and hit vegeta knocking him backwards

"Yamcha!? He's 6! And confused! He was trained to be this way not his fault!" Shouted Bulma stubbornly

Vegeta looked at Yamcha his eyes turned blue and his hair flashed yellow he wiped the blood dripping from his nose and screamed charging at Yamcha it was impossible to see he was too fast one minute Yamcha was standing the next he's kicked into a wall

"That's vegeta!?" Shouted Krillin

"Seems his small weight and small body gives him more speed interesting" Said piccolo

"Stop it vegeta!" Shouted goku

Vegeta seemed to be in a trance like he was fighting for his life

"Sad stop it!" Shouted future trunks

"No I will not yield!" Shouted vegeta as soon as goku grabbed the kid

"Let me go!" Shouted vegeta angrily

"No! What's wrong vegeta!" Shouted goku

"I am not a brat nor am I spoiled" Said vegeta angrily

Tears brimmed from his eyes as he wiped them away stubbornly he tried to escape from goku tight grasp

"Yamcha! Vegeta was raised to be a murderer! He was raised to not take orders! It's not his fault that's his fathers!" Shouted chi-chi angrily

Bulma walked straight up to Yamcha and slapped him

"Do you really think that was wise!? He's 6 he was angry but he will never hit me no matter what age he is vegeta would never hit me!" Shouted Bulma

"Maybe we're taking it out on Yamcha a bit to much!" Said puar

"Maybe" Said goku

"But he has to know it's not ok to hurt kids" Said 18

"Is vegeta calm" Asked master Roshi

"He's sleeping?" Said goku surprised seeing his rival fell asleep

He was peace full

Then a quiet bang woke him up They looked to see marrón and pan chatting and Goten and trunks had fell

"Well since vegeta isn't going back to sleep let's take him to the park!" Said Yamcha

"What?" They were all confused but nodded

———————

**Yes Yamcha isn't a bad character but I need a villain for this story and Yamcha likes Bulma so I think it will work **

**Sorry to all those Yamcha fans**


	6. Vegeta-park-hero

Vegeta looked out the window curious as to what the heck they were in. His eyes trailed confused to the swing set and slide as his mouth still frowned he still had his arms crossed and his familiar scowl was still their

"Gee even as a kid vegeta is scary to be around" Said Krillin

Vegeta raised an eye brow

"I never met you in my life how could you possibly know what I am capable of" his tone was cold as his eyes still stared out the window

"Well we do know you" said master Roshi

"Oh yeah right" said the young saiyen

Things got awkward as the door opened vegeta stepped out and what he saw made him wanna puke

Kids were having fun instead of training!? What the heck!?

"Your joking theirs no way I'm staying here!" Shouted vegeta

"You are you need to learn to be happier!" Said chi-chi

"Happiness is a weakness!" Shouted vegeta Crossing his arms they were stunned at what he just said

"I'll get him to go" Smiled Yamcha pulling vegeta aside

"Look you enjoy yourself here or I'll kill you" Said Yamcha. Yamcha hated vegeta despised even

Vegeta was strong and brave he jumped in any situation and always tried to fight no matter what he always tried that made him perfect for the strong woman known as Bulma

Yamcha still loves Bulma

That makes vegeta her boyfriend a pest

Vegetas eyes widened and he saw the knife into his body in his head and nodded Yamcha returned smiling when vegeta returned looking down

His little heart skipped a beat with fear when he saw Yamcha glare at him so he put on a fake smile and walked off

Vegeta sighed as he sat on the swing when he felt someone push him backwards smashing his head against a rock

He could tell it was bleeding

He could tell it was bad

But his anger blinded his pain

His eyes focused and they were blind anymore

"This is my park!" Shouted the guy who pushed him

"No it's everyone's! Everyone is intitled to somewhere that makes them happy" Said vegeta angry

Someone saw this and video recorded it

"That's cliche kid! Your not a hero and you'll never be so take my advice and leave" Said the kid Who pushes him

"No" Said vegeta

"Big mistake" Said the kid before pulling back his fist and trying to hit vegeta but vegeta caught his fist and threw him over his shoulder

The kid who pushed vegeta was six times his size and way taller to And much heavier

"You'll pay for that!" Shouted the kid

"Now who's being cliche" Smirked vegeta

The kid screamed in anger and rage as he charged pushing vegeta to the ground and hitting him in the face over and over again then vegeta caught his fist and threw him off throwing a powerful punch of his own to the kid the kid fell and ran off crying

"IM TELLING YOUR MOMMY ON YOU!" Shouted the kid

Vegeta rolled his eyes as the rest of the kids cheered And kept shouting 'THANK YOU' vegeta smiled

Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad after all

**oOo**

Vegeta waved bye and ran off seeing Bulma and the rest look at him smiling

"Did you enjoy your day?" Asked Bulma

"...yes" Said vegeta hesitant

"We know" they laughed

He was confused before he saw the video and cursed in his mind seeing the video had gone viral of himself beating up the kid and the kid beating him

"Now let's go home and get you healed k" Said goku

"Thanks..." trailed vegeta

Then a sharp pain flashed through his head a headache

"What's wrong vegeta?" Asked Krillin

"My head" he groaned

"Let me see" Said 18

She spread apart his gorrilla hair and saw a massive scar on his head that went deep

"get him to the hospital now!" She shouted worried

—————————————-

**Ooooo whats gonna happen **

**Yes I know 18 shouldn't be this responsive or something but hey **

**I have only seen her in dragon ball super for a few minutes so I have no idea how she should act **

**Also of your wondering why I keep adding these things - is because sometimes the space doesn't work so I imperivse **


	7. Vegetas-scared

Vegeta woke up the next day to a lonely sight

"It really was a dream I should've known no one would care" Said vegeta

Frieza had destroyed his confidence in trust and love. But then trunks ran in smiling as ever as vegeta sat up straight and shot a small ki blast making him jump

"Hey!" Shouted trunks

"Leave me alone" Said vegeta

"What's going on in here!?" Shouted a worried Bulma

"I ran into vegetas room and he tried to shoot me!" Shouted trunks telling on his father

"Vegeta!" Scolded Bulma

"Don't sneak up on a saiyen and you Won't get treated like this!" Explained vegeta

"Vegeta we're going outside!" Shouted goku

"So? Why should I care!" He Shouted back

"Your coming!" Said Bulma putting her hands on her hips

"And why? Why should I take orders from a weakling?" Asked vegeta

Bulma growled

**oOo**

Bulma smirked victoriously as she watched vegeta slip on a blue t shirt over his skinny body it was baggy and he wore dark blue jeans underneath with black sneakers

"Let's fix up that hair huh?" Said chi-chi

"I've always wanted to see what vegeta would look like with flat hair" Smirked Bulma

"H.huh? What are you gonna do to me!" Said vegeta backed in a corner

They all started laughing when vegeta arrived his hair was spiky and it resembled Raditz

"What did you do to dad!" Laughed trunks

"Laugh again and i will make sure you won't be able to" threatened vegeta

"What you gonna do shortie" laughed Goten he was teasing him

"Shortie!?" Shouted vegeta angrily Grabbing both trunks and Goten by the collar of their shirts and throwing them in a wall a bang was heard

"That's what I'm gonna do!" Smirked vegeta

"GOTEN! MY SWEET BABY!" Shouted chi-chi running to Goten as the dust cleared they were hurt

Your point is made!" Said Goten surrendering

"Good" Smirked vegeta

"YOU MONSTER HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON!" Shouted chi-chi

"Mum It's fine" Said Goten

"You sure that mean child didn't hurt you?" Asked chi-chi

"Yes!" Laughed Goten as Bulma attended to trunks

**oOo**

They arrived in the forest and trunks picked up a worm he moved near vegeta and vegeta moved away. Trunks obviously got curious and put the worm nearer to vegeta as he expected vegeta budged away not looking st the worm

Trunks: are you scared of a worm dad!?

Trunks was laughing And vegeta screamed when the worm dropped on him he started crying as he tried to get it off

"Bad karma" said chi-chi smirking

"Mum!" Shouted Goten

"Chi-chi!" Said goku

"Oh vegeta did that bad work scare you" teased/joked Bulma

Vegeta looked at her and suprised her running up to her and hugging his face was puffy with tears and his eyes were red as he looked at her

"Yes" Said vegeta

"Aww you poor thing" Said Bulma not joking

That face melted her heart She got the worm off him and he wiped his nose

"Thank you" He said smiling

"That's the biggest smile ever I've seen you do vegeta" cheered goku and Bulma

Vegeta kept smiling


	8. Random

Ever since the girls changed up vegetas hair they kept doing it suprised at how soft and well kept the princes's hair was they decided one sway and brought out scissors and a hair straightener

"NOOO!" Shouted vegeta running

Bulma and chi-chi were chasing him with scissors he covered his hair as he ran behind goku. Goku being goku just laughed as vegeta dodged the two girls sticking his tongue out

"What's going on here?" Asked Gohan Laughing the same as his father

"We're gonna cut vegetas hair" Said Bulma

"Oh no your not" Said vegeta firing a blast destroying the scissors

"Aww Common vegeta your hair will grow back" begged bulma

"No" said vegeta

**5 minutes later **

Vegeta was sitting on a chair growling as his hair was slid over his left eye and straightened

"Tada!" Shouted the girls

The men burst out laughing

Vegetas hair was at his neck and the bottom was like a triangle and his left eye was covered

"Emoooo" laughed yamcha

"Emo?" Asked a very confused and half blind saiyen

His hair covered his eye so it left him half blind

"Leave is their for the rest of the day and I'll give you what ever you want!" Smirked bulma

'Fine' Said vegeta in his mind

"Don't care" Said vegeta

They walked outside and vegeta walked towards the gym The men laughed at him

"Why don't you leave kid" Asked a man struggling to lift 3 tons of a weight vegeta glared at him realising the man was the strongest

Not anymore

"Weak" hissed vegeta picking up the 3 ton weight with ease with one finger

"No way" said the men in the gym

"Vegeta!" Hissed bulma

"Keep your freak away from here!" Shouted a man

"Freak I'll show you freak! Don't call vegeta a freak!" Shouted bulma slapping the man

Vegeta saw the man hit bulma laughing and his hands clenched He screamed in anger and tackled the man anger coursing through his veins

The man ended up with a broken jaw and a angry saiyen still beating him up

**Sorry it's short I'll make it up for it**

**Thanks for the fist review Btw.**

**I am happy you found it cute**

**Thanks**

**Azure shine for being my first review**

**I love reviews **

**Even tho I don't show it lol**


	9. Water-park

**Ok so this happened to me in a water park **

**I was 5 right and you dad made me go on (he didn't push me or hurt me or something like that it's just the fact that I felt embarrassed that I was scared and to my five year old self I thought it was his fault but it was really mine for excepting to go on in the first place!) it was really tall and it was also steep you slid down head first riding something like a surf board but it wasn't I laid down first and when I went down the slide my ankle slid against the railing and it cut when it was over I curled up in a ball and was paralyised i didn't move and I just kept my eyes open while shaking scared my granda had to threaten the life guard (he was scared because I looked like someone who got splashed with white paint and went through a house of horrors with ten times their worst as worried so the life guard picked me up after asking "hey kid let's go" Said the man "can you walk?" He asked me and I shook my head then he picked me up after asking me (now I realise that was really foolish cause the man could've kidnapped me if he want the lifeguard /) i was taken to my grandpa and I didn't go on that ride again (even though I limped for about a week)**

**Enough my true stories about me!**

**I'm gonna write this down with vegeta gonna have the same experience being me k**

Bulma looked at vegeta sighing vegeta hasn't been the same since that worm experience

"Hey vegeta would you like to go to a water park?" Asked bulma

"Sure" Smiled vegeta he had gotten more nice around bulma but distant around the others and it made bulma worry

"I'll invite the resto Smiled bulma

"Kakarrot coming?" Asked vegeta tilting his head

"Yes" Smiled bulma

They arrived at the water park smiling as they all walked into the changing rooms and coming out

The men all wore shorts and the woman bikinis except chi-chi who wore a one piece swim suit. They were walking down to a really tall slide when bulma gasped and everyone gaped bulma quickly covered vegetas eyes before his innocent mind could be tarnished

Marron was their and she was wearing something very revealing

"Awww who's the cutest kid in the world" she said smiling and pinching vegetas cheek

"Why you covering his eyes bulma" laughed yamcha

"Do you really think I'd let vegeta see that!hes 6!!" Shouted bulma angrily

"What's going on" Asked a confused vegeta trying to pry bulmas determine hands off his face

"Vegeta trust me you don't want to remove her hands" Said goku

"Why?" Asked a very confused vegeta

"Put on a robe!" Shouted chi-chi!

Marron looked down and giggled

"Right" Said Marron giggling as she pulled a robe around her bulma hesitantly moved her hands away

"Hi Moron" Said vegeta smiling

"It's Marron brat" said Marron she hated People callig her Moron

"Sorry I can't pro pronoun pronance that! Said vegeta trying his hardest to say pronounced

"One it's pronounced vegeta we'll work on it when we get home" Smiled bulma sweetly "and two Marron he can't pronounce your name so what he's six!" Continued bulma

They nodded and Marron smiled sweetly and fakely (is that a real word?)

"I'm sorry vegeta" she said lying

"Goodbye y'all' said yamcha as marrón pulled him away

"Wanna go on that ride?!" Suggested goku pointing to a very massive water slide

Vegeta gulped as he went up the stairs

His eyes widened in fear then when he got down he curled in a ball and shook with fear. Goku sighed as he hopped over the fence and grabbed vegeta

Vegeta felt his heart pound and his ankle hurt his body betrayed him and wouldn't move his eyes where wide open with fear and his heart bet so fast he was sure it was going to start hurting (does anyone else get that where their heart beats so fast it hurts just me? Ok)

"That was horrible" mumbled vegeta

"Oh vegeta" Said bulma exasperated at him

Vegeta felt like crying

"I'm sorry I cause you sadness" mumbled vegeta


	10. Fire

After the water park and bulma saying many times that he didn't make her sad that she was just worried for him the next day

They heard multiple thuds and opened the door seeing a cloaked figure and vegeta hitting her hands smiling he jumped to wall to wall trying to land a single hit but he couldn't hurt her a smile her white teeth was the only thing that showed

Her power level was weak

And the figure turned to them they gasped and tried to run

"Who are you!" Shouted bulma

"..." the cloaked figure said nothing as she tried to make a break for it but wasn't successful

"Stay away from vegeta!" Defended goku

"No" finally said the mysterious person they her voice she was a girl

"Take down your hood now" threteaned bulma

The mysterious girls laugh was spine chilling

"No what made you think I'd do that" she said again

"You asked for it" Said Krillin

"You think you can beat us? Your power level is weak!" Laughed yamcha

The person tilted their head they could tell she was smirking

"Is that the truth?" She asked laughing evilly

Yamcha and Krillin attacked but before they could even land a hit the persons hands grabbed them and flinged them on the floor Goku transformed into super saiyen and attacked but the persons smirked grew wider as she dodged the hits vegeta was trying to stop this before the person actually did take her power out

Goku powered up a blast

"KAMAHAMA!" He Shouted fire stared dead straight at it knowing it wouldn't hurt her

Vegeta thought it would hurt her and stood in front of the person

"YOU CANT HURT MY SISTER!" He Shouted and fires eyes widened knowing that blast would kill him and with quick thinking she grabbed vegeta her cloak clipping off in the process she shrieked him from the powerful blast ripping her side against a pocket knife on the floor

"GOKU!" Shouted everyone as they ran to the scene goku flew Down begging to dande he didn't kill vegeta but when he saw a blond hugging the spiky haired 6 year old

The blond had a nasty wound

"Fire!" Shouted vegeta worried for his sister fire smiled at him

"I'm fine" she said shakily standing up

"What are you doing here" Asked piccolo

"I'm allowed to see my older well now younger brother am I not?" Asked fire crossing her arms

"You are his sister!?" Shipiuted chi-chi

"You two look nothing alike" Said bulma

"No one would guess im a saiyen either they don't know my power level cause it is a trick to make people think I'm powerless so they think they can engage and also so what I'm a blond with blue eyes" said fire shrugging

"Also the red stripe!" Innocently Said vegeta fire rolled her eyes and shakes her head true she had a red stripe

"Wait do you have anywhere to go?" Asked goku

"Nah I'll probably just live on a random planet for a few years travel around space" Said fire

Vegeta was crushed his sister was leaving him? He was about to cry

"How about you stay with us? I'm sure we have room... and besides I'm sure vegeta would be crushed if you left" Said bulma

"I don't know is their training decides here?"Asked fire

"NOT ANOTHER ONE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Shouted yamcha and Krillin running out

"I'm done" Said piccolo Walking out

"We have a gravity room" Said bulma shrugging

"Ok?" Said fire

Vegeta jumped up and hugged fire sending fire tumbling to the ground

"GAH!" She Shouted

"AHH THE MIGHTY PRINCE OF PLANET VEGETA LEND ME MERCY!" Shouted fire laughing

"No! You will not have mercy!" laughed vegeta

Bulma rolled her eyes

"Well we should be going now" Said Gohan

"Nope! I have to get you to help me get vegeta away from fire without crying" Said bulma

"Noooooo!" Shouted them

After a lot of struggling they managed to get him off

**I'm only gonna include fire for when I don't have ideas k I'm only joining her in now is so I can get it out of the way **


	11. Fire-goodbye

Bulma sighed as she worked it had been a few days since she spent time with Vegeta she was walking out tired when she saw vegeta crying in the hall way her heart broke as fire leaned down to him

"I'm sorry vegeta I have to go it's not safe" Said fire hugging him "no! Fire please?" Asked vegeta hugging her back sobbing fire looked at him sadly "rememebr vegeta big bad saiyen don't cry" Said fire "your crying" Said vegeta

Fire brought her hand to her face in shock and realised now she was crying salty tears fell down her face without even realising it

"I guess we're both not big bad saiyen's I bet we're both different huh vegeta" laughed fire vegeta smiled at her and then in the blink of an eye fire had stood up "I i am sorry vegeta" she said

Vegeta continued to cry as fire jumped out the window and ran vegeta sobs echoed through capsule corp "why does everyone leave me?" He asked

Bulma walked to him "vegeta" she said trailing on "she's gone..." he said he looked into bulmas blue eyes "fires gone" he said crying as he gripped something in her hand bulma saw it was a necklace with a sharpened dagger a very small dagger but a dagger none the less in it his hand bled

"Vegeta did fire give you this?" Asked bulma he nodded wiping his nose "what did she say?" Asked bulma "She said she said she would miss me but she's only leaving to protect me that's she scared and has been alone her entire life but she still told me she loves me why does everyone leave me? My mum left me now my sister? Why?" Asked vegeta shaking with sobs

Bulma felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart multiple times and felt herself crying "Common she sounded scared but we have to find her vegeta we will find her and bring her back" Said bulma "can we find her now?" Asked vegeta looking up at her with those big black eyes filled with tears

He hated being weak

But he just couldn't deal with everyone leaving him

He was 6

Life wasn't nice to the young saiyen

But bulma was determined to change that

"Let's wake up goku and get him to find fires power signal then we can find her" Said bulma vegeta nodded as she picked him up and placed him in the capsule car and drove to gokus house

Chi-chi woke up to someone pounding on their door she groaned and looked at the clock 2 in the morning? Really?

She opened the door and was shocked by what she saw vegeta in bulmas arms hugging her with fresh tears down his face

"What's wrong?" Urgently Asked chi-Chi "Fires gone and we need help finding her wake up goku" Said bulma chi-chi nodded and went upstairs yelling could be heard before chi-chi told him and he went down stairs instantly

"Can you sense where her ki is" Said bulma as goku took vegeta a frown on his face as he concentrated "her ki is spiking as well as another's" Said goku "Another's!? That's why fire returned she thought she was gonna die and wanted to see her brother!" Said bulma covering her mouth

"What's wrong?" Asked krillin "fire left cause she's being attacked" Said Gohan "goku instant transmission now!" Demanded bulma goku nodded and they all touched his arm and they all got transported as fire was thrown into a near by tree

She was badly injured and hurt but that doesn't mean the other person wasn't injured he was bleeding "I will tear away everything you love break the bonds you have and kill you for betraying me I'll kill them all!" Shouted the man as fire glared at him shakily standing up

"No... you won't" she said determind "you'll kill me first before you touched my family" Said fire he laughed as fire leaned against a tree for support and stuck out his hand a beam fire off and Vegeta jumped out gokus arm and ran in front of fire

"No!" Shouted fire as vegeta got hit with the cannon instead of her vegeta laid their limp and fire snapped she screamed "KIO! YOU WILL PAY!" Shouted fire her hair transformed black as well as her eyes red surrounded her as anger made her pupils disappeared when saiyens go crazy

Fire was faster then their eyes could follow and she reappeared to hit "AHHH" Ashe kept screaming as her power multiplied more everyone was stuttering they could feel her power

Kio was coughing up blood as he fell to the floor "SWORD OF FLAMES!" Shouted fire as a bright red sword appeared in her hand and she brought it up "you threaten my brother" she said as she pulled it down and vut him in half

"You deal with the consequences" she said as he split apart blood splattered

She saw them crying over vegeta "he's dead!" Shouted bulma fire looked at the dagger and glowed a bright yellow before the yellow got sucked into his body she screamed

Then he woke up

Fire groaned as she leaned against a tree feeling weak "how?" Asked krillin "half of my life source" growled fire as vegeta hugged her

"I told you not to..." Said fire "shut up" Said bulma as she slapped fire fire glared "you leave him!? And then he kills himself for you whats kind of a sister are you!?" Shouted bulma

fire looked down "a bad one" said fire "you can make it better fire you just can't run" Said goku "I should know" he continued fire nodded "I'm not planning on running any time soon" she said

**Like I said got stuck on ideas **

**/ **


	12. Holiday

**I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews personally I read them all and i thank you all for reading my book and taking time to read my book **

**So thank you For the reviews **

**Now on with the story! If you guys have requests don't forget to mention them in the reviews k! **

Vegeta Smiled as he ran up to bulma "bulma bulma look what I made!" Shouted vegeta smiling he held up a picture of the z gang himself was on fires shoulders and bulma had her hand on his shoulder smiling and goku did the same of course the arm was too long for elma couldn't read the top of fires head let alone something on her shoulders fire was 6 ft 9 but that was just picky it was well drawn for a 6 year old

Ever since fire came he's been favouring the blond and they were ok with that fire was his sister after all "why did you draw that little guy?" Asked nula "because of a contest! See!" Shouted vegeta holding up one of máster roshis porn magazines bulma made a note to tell goku and fire about this and they will all kill master Roshi in the most painful way possible

"Why are they all naked by the way yamcha told me to ask you that" Said vegeta bulma was gonna kill yamcha as well "nothing sweeth so what did you want to tell me?" Asked bulma "Well on the inside I found this!" Said vegeta as he showed bulma a page that must've been accidentally put in their it said

'Draw a picture of your family and label them then send the photo here for a week free cruise' in red bold letters it hadmt ended bulma rolled her eyes always competitive even as a child "vegeta it says label them" said bulma "I don't know how to spell" Said vegeta looking down bulma smiled at his innocence "I'll help you" Said bulma

Bulma knew vegeta had a good chance like every other kid but decided not to say it she grabbed a pen "who's fire to you" Said bulma vegeta looked at her questioning "fires my sissy! No one else's sissy mine!" Growled vegeta obviously growling and taking the question the wrong way bulma scribbled down sister on fires side "who am I to you?" Asked bulma "Well your a lot like my mummy even though she died when I was 1" Said vegeta bulma blushed but scribbled down mum on her side "and who's goku to you?" Asked bulma "Well... he would be a lot like my dream dad my real dad wasn't nice to me he hit me to much and sent me to frieza" Said vegeta bulma wanted to not write dad but she did she saw chi-chi "and who's this?" Asked bulma "that chi-chi! She's like that strict aunt who helps me!" Said vegeta smiling she smiled and wrote aunt and saw Gohan "who's this?" Asked bulma "that's the dorky big bro! Not as cool as big sis but nicer and a dork!" Smiled vegeta bulma had to stifle a laugh

She smiled and saw vegeta "what about trunks?" Asked bulma "my younger brother I like to annoy" Smirked vegeta bulma laughed "goten?" Asked bulma "another little brother I like to prank" Smirked vegeta "your villainous" Smirked bulma "I know" Said vegeta "how about yamcha" Said bulma vegetas face scrunched up "the annoying uncle" Said vegeta bulma nodded

They continued talking till midnight when vegeta fell asleep bulma put him into bed she saw goku and fire playing Rock Paper Scissors and she started laughing they were both in a stare Down as well "what are you guys doing?" Asked bulma "I don't know what their doing bulma they've been at it since 7 pm" said chi-chi laughing "well vegeta found one of master roshis porn magazines" Said bulma

goku and chi looked at her "what?" Asked goku "so what type of revenge should we do?" Asked elma "WOOHOO! I win!" Shouted fire "how are you not freaking out about this?" Asked chi-chi "whats porn?" Asked fire chi-chi and goku face palmed "that explains it" Said chi-chi bulma whispered what it was to fire

"I'm gonna kill him!" Growled fire

They had done their prank to master Roshi and roshis entire collection of *cough* *cough* dirty stuff *cough* and master Rossi crying for about two days goku came in with a unusual letter "hey bulma it says we've won a family trip for a vacation?" Said goku "vegeta entered a contest a few days ago..." Said bulma "Aww this picture is so cute!" Shouted chi-chi and fire "why are you still here?" Asked yamcha to Fire fire glared at him "would you prefer I leave?" Asked fire

Vegeta had ran to fire and hugged her legs "no! Don't leave!" Shouted vegeta fire stared down at the boy and ruffled his hair "im not going anywhere squirt!" Said fire "your not getting rid of me that easy" she said continuing vegeta smiled and left goku smiled at fire "what?" Asked fire "he really likes you" Said goku "duh I'm his sister" Said fire Shrugging

"Then your coming with us he won't leave you alone for a few minutes" Said bulma Fire glared why did she bother saying anything!?

**Hope it was good for a come back!**


	13. The talk

**It's not what you think XD **

Vegeta panicked when he didn't see his sister he ran into bulma "she left?" He asked "she didn't leave the planet but she did leave" sighed bulma "no..." Said vegeta panicked fire arrived "whats going on?" She asked vegeta hugged her legs "don't leave!" He Shouted "leave? I was gone for a few hours" Said fire

Vegeta still hugged fire "he's scared your gonna leave again fire your all he has left" Said krillin "no he has you guys?" Said fire "yeah but your his older sister because of that your supposed to protect him and you do you left once and it scared vegeta so bad that he's now terrified of you leaving" Said 18

"Well... he cant be scared of me leaving cause I'm not going anywhere" Said fire looking down at Vegeta it was 5 in the morning and he fell asleep "kakarot I have something i must ask you" Said fire "anything" Said goku

Fire told him her plan

Vegeta woke up in a soft bed "Hey kid!" Said goku "Hey goku... where's fire?" Asked vegeta goku sighed this was gonna be tougher then he had originally thought "she's going out shopping with bulma! Meanwhile you and I get to spend the day together!" Said goku "Will she be back?" Asked vegeta goku eyes nearly widened this boy did not trust fire at all

Goku took vegeta to the park and watched as the boy played on the swings and got ice cream and smiled when he saw vegeta sitting on a bench happily chatting to someone when he saw a truck it started moving towards them then goku wasn't quick enough

CRASH!

their was screaming and as the dust cleared he sighed in relief as he saw fire hugging Vegeta her back against the now broken truck her eyes stared down at the boy he was shaking and crying fire knew if she wasn't their he would've died he was only a child a saiyen child aren't strong enough to take that hit! She honestly was surprised at the impact herself

Anger coursing through her veins and fear making her shake she wiped her eyes realising how she was just as scared as Vegeta was why ddI vegeta Male her so scared? Why did she care so much

Because he was her brother! No matter what he did she would always be on his team to hit him in the back of a head when he's being an idiot

"Fire d.dont cry" Said vegeta "vegeta when we get back we're going to talk ok? It's nothing bad vegeta I promise" Said fire vegeta nodded his head and goku felt guilty "I'm sorry fire" Said goku "it's not your fault kakarot it's his!" Shouted fire growling as she pulled out the truck driver he wasn't injured but the truck had obviously been a really expensive model if he didn't have a scratch

She hit him in the face and tsklced him braking his Jaw and multiple bones various bruises and cuts she got up and growled "take him now" she ordered to the paramedics and they waisted no time as fire walked away She spit on the floor and wiped her mouth with her hand blood smearing on her face

They stared at her in shock "I think we should let her cool down" Said bulma "Yeah kid want more ice cream!" Suggested goku "HECK YEAH!" Shouted vegeta goku laughed but vegeta looked at his sister worried still

When they arrived home fire took Vegeta to the couch "vegeta when I leave you can't worry for me ok? I may be gone but I'm always coming back that I promise I may leave for a while but don't go and worry vegeta... I know I may have ran away but it doesn't mean I'm going to know it doesn't mean I'm gonna just get up and run I'm always gonna be here when your injured I'll help when your in danger I'll come to your rescue when your sad I'll be your shoulder to cry on I'll stay with you when your scared vegeta im not leaving and I never will" Said fire

"Promise?" Asked vegeta as fire wiped his cheeks with tears coming down them "promise" smiled fire

"Aww" Said bulma fire looked at her "well I'm off to train I'll see you guys later!" Smiled fire walking out the door vegeta smiled and looked at goku and bulma "your not worried?" Asked goku "no! Fire will be back" Smiled vegeta

"Now I want ice cream!" Said vegeta they all laughed

**Finally **

**I managed to get fire out of a role I didn't intend on her to take she was just meant to be a two chap character but then I started to lose ideas now fires just gonna be a bit off a side of character unless you guys want her and vegeta to spend more time together on the holiday **


	14. Plane

Vegeta groaned as he felt someone moving him "Common veggie wake up" Said bulma "don't call me veggie" growled vegeta opening an eye and seeing bulma "well you know that trip you won today's the day we go on that holiday!" Said bulma "sweet!" Shouted vegeta jumping out of bed "have fun getting fire up by the way" he quickly added as he closed the door to the bathroom for a six year old he was very self sufficient

He put on some dark blue jeans a bright blue top they heard a screaming bulma and a growling soaked to the bone fire chasing her vegeta stifled a laugh he pulled the prank on fire fire must've thought it was bulma. "I SWEAR IT WASNT ME!" Shouted bulma hiding behind goku "WHO ELSE COULDVE DID THIS!" Shouted fire

"Fire why are you wet?" Asked goku fire yelled and tackled him to the ground the z gang came in and Vegeta was laughing his butt off "squirt! I can hear you you know! It was you!" Shouted fire she chased after the little boy he laughed as he was chased

"Well while those two act like kids let's pack!" Said bulma "well they are sort of kids I mean fires barely an adult by earth standers" said chi-chi "oh yeah I've been meaning to ask Fire how old are you!" Asked bulma "18!" Shouted fire back

"So yeah she's barely an adult by earth standards" Said krillin they packed and pushed fire into the metal tube "no way!" Shouted fire as it took off vegeta laughed at his sister's discomfort "karmas a bitch!" Said vegeta fire glared at him "where did you learn these words!?" Shouted chi-chi in horror vegeta pointed to bulma "traitor" mumbled bulma

"So basically this entire holiday is just us staying on a plane hotel like plane nonetheless" Said goku "Yep!" Said bulma

"I'm going to kill you vegeta!" Growled fire "no you won't!" Laughed vegeta

5 hours into the plane ride Vegeta was playing against fire and yamcha and krillin in pool fire was laughing her butt off "how can you be bet by a kid! Yamcha!" She said laughing and clutching her side yamcha was spluttering in shock krillin was laughing thennhe lost now it was just against fire and vegeta

"For all the marbles what do you think krillin do you think they've got" commentated yamcha "with 5 minutes on the clock the last pitch who will win" said krillin vegeta looked at them weirdly when fire won "Aww man!" Said vegeta fire smiled at him "nice try squirt but I've been to more planets then any of you I am a good gambler I know when to risk and when to not" Smirked fire as she handed him back his 10 pounds "besides I've got more cash then what I need at the moment" Said fire

Yamcha and krillin glared at her and vegeta smiled and waved bye! "Ooohh whats That?" Asked vegeta pointed to a guitar "a guitar vegeta" said bulma vegeta picked it up and started strumming it. He wasnt bad at it either for a bigginer fire rolled her eyes and picked up another one "nub" she said and started doing a rift like the ones from knickleback

"I'll see you all later I'm off to sleep" Said fire

**Next chapter will have no fire in it but her name will be mentioned **


End file.
